The disclosed invention is generally directed to hologram structures, and more particularly to one way hologram structures wherein a holographic image is visible from one side of a one way hologram structure and not from another side.
Graphical elements including alpha-numeric characters are commonly applied to transparent substrates such as display windows, the top portions of vehicle windshields, and sunglass lenses. Known techniques of applying graphical elements to transparent substrates include printing, stenciling, and application of die cut decals. A consideration with known techniques is the visibility of the graphical elements from the side of the substrate that is opposite the intended viewing side, since such visibility from such opposite side of the substrate could be unwanted or a distraction.